


A Reason to Celebrate

by Merfilly



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's First Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Opted for Clark to be a toddler when found

The farm was quiet, blanketed by an unusually heavy snow. There had been talk of trying visit relatives, but the weather had cut that short. Jonathan had trudged out when it first started, stocking up on the necessities they'd need from town. Martha had been grateful for the time by herself, and for the first time in years, she had decided that there was something to celebrate after all. She couldn't help but look over at the loveseat, where Clark slept peacefully. A soft smile touched her lips, and she went back to sorting through the ornaments she had brought to the marriage, as well as those Jonathan had collected or inherited. The tree was an old artificial one, and not very large, so Martha chose the ornaments carefully for it. 

Wooden cranberry garlands were set to one side, along with lights to test. Ornaments that were festive and bright but not too fragile were chosen; Clark was an explorer, and she didn't want him to hurt himself because of a breakable ornament. Finally, she had to choose which decoration to put on the top of the tree, debating between the angel and the star. She glanced again to her son, and decided the star would be perfect. 

With her mind set, Martha set out to get the tree set up and decorated, half-conscious of how long Jonathan had been gone, knowing he was more than capable of handling the drive even in the blustering snow. She wanted to get it all set before he got back, as a surprise.

`~`~`~`~`

Jonathan finished bringing the bags inside the kitchen, aware of Martha buzzing faintly with energy and high spirits. It made him half-smile to have to tell Clark 'no' when the boy wanted to venture out into the snow. It was just too cold, and growing dark. Jonathan promised him they would go out when it all stopped falling.

"You'd think it was a blizzard, the way the store was being mobbed," Jonathan told his wife, after picking Clark up to keep him out of Martha's way while she put things away.

"It just might be, if it doesn't let up soon," she answered him. "I made you a cup of coffee," she added, to keep him in the kitchen with her until she was done. She watched as he smiled and shifted Clark to his hip so he could pick up the mug, savoring the warmth of it.

"Pa?" Clark reached toward the cup, making Jonathan laugh softly.

"Not for little boys," Jonathan answered him, jiggling Clark a little to make his son giggle. Martha smiled at that, feeling like her life just couldn't get any better than it was at this moment. Money might be tight, and they were forever busy, but she had a loving husband and a happy son to balance out life.

When she had put the last of the groceries away, she gathered up her own mug with its hot tea blend, and went to Jonathan's side, leaning into him for a moment. "Come see what I did while Clark napped."

"Alright..."

Jonathan walked with her to the living room, pausing in the door to take in the tree with its decorations, the shining star atop the tree, and the various small touches of Christmas decor around the room. He felt a lump in his throat, and looked down at her, then to his son on his hip, before nodding.

"Our first Christmas as a full family," he said with a catch of emotion in his voice. This time, it felt right, with no strain, no worry over what to get for his wife, or how to juggle the bills to even afford it. None of that really mattered. They were together, and they had received a blessed gift in the form of their son.

"First of so many," Martha added, leaning into him, and reaching with her free hand to lay it on Clark's back.

The boy just smiled and cuddled into Jonathan's arms, unaware of how special he truly was.


End file.
